Madam Lao (Lao Kung/Lanocane)
The former great-granddaughter of Cologne and cousin of Shampoo on her mother's side. She stands nearly six feet even and is very well built with a rangy frame and wiry constitution. Her hair is pale blue-green, (the color of sea foam) and she was trained as a Master of the Water School of Elemental Martial arts. She has the ability to control water in nearly all its forms and has an elemental affinity for creatures born of water (fish, dolphins and Undines). Her martial arts skills are considerable and she has few equals as a Warrior, being a former Champion of her tribe at the age of 17. She had been trained as a possible successor for Cologne herself as a future matriarch of the Joketsuzoku. Eleven years ago she encountered a Prince of the Musk dynasty defeated her in battle outside of Joketsuzoku lands, and Lao Kane willingly went back to live with him in Musk territory, against the heated advice of her Great Grandmother. She lived almost a year as a "kept" woman in their Palace, believing in her husband's love, but, shortly after she gave her man a son, Prince Julep of the House of the Tiger (Uncle to Lime)(Not of the Imperial Dragon Line, of course, though related by blood to Prince Herb) betrayed their love when Lao demonstrated too much independence of mind for his liking. He decided to "teach" her the proper place for a woman by hauling her down to the dungeons for some "private play," then tortured and humiliated her before cursing her with water from the spring of the Drowned Tiger, which turned out to be a mistake as the first thing she did was to attack and eat him in her enraged state of temporary madness. Lao returned to her tribe and asked the council for support, but instead they turned her down in her efforts to regain her child rather than risk a possible war with the Musk. Lao vowed to free her son, Breeze, from the Musk, and only three Amazons volunteered to come with her, Soon Li, Lotus and Blossom. Together they raided the Musk Palace and made off with Breeze, fleeing to the coastline. Soon Li went off on her own way while Lao and her friends tried to find ship passage to another land beyond the reach of the Musk and Amazons. By ill luck they wound up being shanghaied (ine Shanghai, no less) and wound up on the Floating Piece of Junk (Formerly known as the Tung Chiao) which she won ownership to in a card game with the previous owner (whom she promptly ate in repayment for his cruel treatment). Lao took over the POJ and remade it into her ideal of what "Slavery" should be, and with it came to master the elemental spirits trapped on board by the enchantments of its original creator, Han Bolo, a Sorceror who had even trapped an Angel (EVA type) as his servitor, the Kraken. She prowls the seas in her magical vessel, which is larger on the inside than the outside and perpetually surrounded by a magical fog that gives it stealth capabilities. Category:Charecters